Saturday Night
by moonlite-n-roses
Summary: Adam goes out to the bar on a Saturday night and meets someone unexpected.


**Title:** Saturday Night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. I'm just playing in somebody else's sandbox.

**Paring:** Kim/Adam

**Summary:** Adam goes out to the bar on a Saturday night and meets someone unexpected.

**Author's Note:** This is the first thing I've written in quite some time. I'm trying to get back into the saddle so to speak, so I apologize if this isn't up to par. I'm not quite happy with it, but I'm posting anyways.

* * *

Adam was sitting at the bar on a Saturday night, beer in hand, just relaxing after a long day of teaching when his eyes were drawn to a pretty brunette that had just walked into the bar, she looked familiar, in fact she looked exactly like, "Kimberly!" Adam exclaimed in surprise. She was the absolute last person he'd ever expected to see walk through the door.

Kim turned towards the voice calling her name and smiled, "Adam!" she said happily and walked over to him and gave him a big hug. "I never expected to actually see somebody I knew when I decided to go out for a drink."

Adam hugged her back, "Small world but wait, why are you here? You live in Florida." He asked her curiously. He'd have thought somebody would have mentioned it to him if she was coming back for a visit.

"I got a job as head trainer for the gymnastics team at AGU," she said with a playful smile. "Surprise, I've moved back here." She laughed at the dumbfounded look on Adam's face.

"That's great," Adam said after he recovered from the shock. "It's great to have you back," he said pulling her into another hug. "Can I buy you a celebratory drink?"

"Sure, I'll have Sex on the Beach," she said with a smirk, laughing as Adam turned pink. "Oh my, it's nice to know some things haven't changed," she playfully teased him.

"Stuff it you," he said sticking his tongue out at her. He then turned to the bartender and ordered her drink.

A few hours and many drinks later they were sitting in a booth near the back of the bar, Kim snuggling against Adam as they laughed over another shared story. "And that's how Trini and Rocky started dating," Adam said through laughter.

"So Trini agreed to go out with him so he'd stop hurting himself?" Kim was beside herself with laughter.

"Basically, I swear, the best one was when Trini walked out of her bedroom in her bikini and Rocky walked right into the corner of the table. Nailed him right in the balls, he was walking funny the rest of the day," Adam said remembering that day vividly.

"Oh poor Rocky," Kim said merrily. "I really do feel for him," she said even though she was laughing so hard.

"Last call," the bartender yelled throughout the bar.

Adam looked at his watch, "Holy shit it's two in the morning," he said in disbelief. Had they really been sitting there talking for all this time?

"I'm glad I don't work tomorrow," Kim said with a laugh.

"I do, I have a 9 am class with a bunch of rambunctious 6 year olds," Adam said with a groan.

"We should probably get out of here then," Kim said though she made no move to get up from where she was snuggled up against Adam.

"Probably," Adam said and for the first time that whole night realized his arm was wrapped loosely around Kim's shoulder. He blushed a bit and wondered if he should move it.

"That requires moving though," she sighed, placing her hand on Adam's and giving it a squeeze.

"I've had a lot of fun tonight Kim," he said looking down at her. "I'm glad I ran into you."

"I'm glad I ran into you too Adam; I haven't had this much fun just bullshitting with someone in ages," she said looking up at him. Dark eyes met dark eyes and Kim's breath hitched in her throat.

"Kim…" Adam said after a few moments of staring into her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Adam," Kim licked her lips and chewed on her bottom lip expectantly.

"I…uhh…had a lot of fun tonight," he finished lamely.

"You already said that," she teased and leaned up closer to him. "How bout you tell me what you really wanted to ask me?" She whispered softly.

"I…umm…would you like to have dinner sometime?"

"Like a date?" Kim asked, a smile playing on her lips as she looked up at Adam.

"Yeah," Adam licked his suddenly dry lips. He had no idea where this was coming from and he was very tempted to tell Kim to forget the whole thing and he just didn't understand…

"I'd love too."

How could she could say yes and wait, did she just say yes, Adam was jolted out of his rambling thoughts and looked down at her. "Did you just say yes?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes," she leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I did."

"Oh," Adam licked his lips again. She'd just kissed me. Kimberly had just…wow. "Wow," he echoed his thoughts.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Kim replied with a smirk, watching Adam's cheeks go pink. Oh it was just too much fun getting him to blush. "Come on, let's get outta here," she said finally moving away from him and sliding out of the booth. She held her hand out for him.

Adam took her hand, he'd follow her anywhere just about right now. "Alright," he said with a smile. He put his arm around her waist as they walked out of here. "Did you drive or walk?"

"I walked, I have another surprise for you," Kim said with a smirk.

"Oh really? What, did you move in next door to me?" Adam joked.

"No, one floor down actually," Kim said with a laugh looking up at him.

Adam stopped and stared at her, "Seriously?"

"Seriously," she smiled up at him and leaned up, pecking his lips again. "Surprise."

"Let's go home," he said with a warm smile as he pulled her closer.

"I like the sound of that," Kim said leaning against him as they began walking up the street.


End file.
